Recueil : la fêtes des parents
by La Gazette Bonbons Aux Citrons
Summary: Parce qu'il fallait bien choisir une catégorie ... mais il y a plusieurs fandoms : Dr Who, Harry Potter, Supernatural, ... Voici nos OS sur le thème de la fêtes des parents.
1. Doctor Who chapitre 1

Recueil : la fête des parents

Bonjour !

Aujourd'hui la Gazette du Bonbon aux Citrons vous propose un petit recueil sur le thème des fêtes des parents. Parce que nos parents sont ce que nous avons de plus cher. Alors voilà un petit cadeau pour eux (mais bon ils sont pas obligé de lire nos bêtises).

Voici le notre première participante, Chambre 313 et son OS fête des grands-parents version Docteur Who.

Chambre 313

La fête des grands-parents version Doctor Who

28 Mai 2217

Susan profitait de cette charmante journée de printemps pour flâner dans les rues londoniennes. L'air n'était pas encore trop étouffant et son après-midi s'annonçait merveilleux ! C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un éclat bleu dans une rue de traverse… Elle revint sur ses pas. Ce bleu foncé était caractéristique dans tellement de galaxies… Comment le rater ?

Elle fit une pause pour farfouiller dans son sac et en sortit un bout de bloc note, une vieille enveloppe défraîchie et un crayon.

.oOo.

Le Docteur profitait d'une légère accalmie entre une course poursuite avec un vaisseau Dalek et la traque d'un esclavagiste de Oods pour flâner dans les couloirs de son TARDIS. Revenant dans la salle de contrôle… du moins celle qu'il utilisait pour l'instant, il aperçut un bout de papier au sol. Il saisit ce qui ressemblait de près à une enveloppe et lut.

« Susan… »


	2. Harry Potter chapitre 1

Recueil : fêtes des parents

Une Chambre 313 très en forme nous offre le second OS.

Chambre 313

La fête des mères chez les Weasley

28 Mai 1989

Molly s'affairait dans la cuisine du Terrier. La journée avait été longue ! Elle avait dû s'occuper de Ginny et Ron, préparer le petit-déjeuner, le déjeuner, le dîner, et maintenant s'occuper à nouveau de la vaisselle. En soi… elle appréciait grandement que quatre de ses petits garnements soient à Poudlard, moins de repas, moins de lessive, moins de vaisselle… Elle aurait sans doute du temps pour elle dans la soirée. Malgré tout… Elle regrettait l'absence de ses fils. Qu'est-ce qu'une mère privée de la présence de ses enfants ?

Elle rangea la dernière assiette, s'essuya les mains et… n'était-ce pas une petite tête rousse qu'elle venait de voir passer à côté du comptoir ? Elle s'approcha du lieu du crime et aperçut un joli dessin. Ginny était bien plus attentionnée que ses frères, pour sûr, mais Molly ne pouvait que remarquer le grincement des marches de l'escalier alors que sa fille se retranchait prestement dans les hauteurs. En voilà au moins une qui y avait pensé, se dit-elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à passer un dernier coup sur la table du salon, quand elle remarqua un autre dessin. Beaucoup moins joli… ah, Ron n'était sans doute pas très doué pour ce genre de choses, mais au moins il avait fait l'effort de s'en souvenir. Elle allait ranger les deux dessins dans un tiroir, quand un hibou fit son entrée dans la vitre du salon. Non pas la fenêtre, Errol… Il était épuisé par la lourde charge qu'il avait traînée depuis l'Ecosse. Percy lui offrait un vieux livre, il l'avait sans doute trouvé à la brocante de Pré-au-Lard, le connaissant. Il avait noté quelques mots sur la page de couverture.

Un autre hibou, beaucoup moins mal en point, fit son entrée un peu plus tard. C'était un hibou de l'école. Il était accompagné d'un présent de Charlie et d'une carte des jumeaux. Elle déballa un livre sur les sorts ménagers. Où Charlie avait-il bien pu le trouver ? Elle avait retourné tout Fleury et Botts sans jamais réussir à remettre la main sur sa couverture… Elle le posa sur la table, émue. Ce soir, elle pourrait faire un brin de lecture. Elle ouvrit la carte des jumeaux, qu'avaient-ils encore préparés pour elle ? À peine ouverte, un canon de voix tonitruantes et chantant partiellement faux s'éleva du papier. Molly était fière de ses fils, avec leur ingéniosité, ils iraient loin !

Elle raccrocha son tablier et s'installa confortablement au coin de la cheminée, feuilletant ce nouveau livre. Arthur rentrerait tard, une affaire l'avait retenu au Ministère. Une petite heure passa avant qu'un nouveau hibou ne franchisse le seuil de la maison. Il n'y avait qu'une petite bourse accrochée à sa patte. Molly l'ouvrit, et vit une petite poignée de gallions tomber dans sa main. Elle resta abasourdie. Il n'y avait pas de mots, mais elle savait reconnaître la marque de son fils, Bill, qui était actuellement en stage… La bourse était protégée par une myriade de sortilèges complexes. Soudain la lumière que projetait l'âtre de la cheminée baigna la pièce de nuances vertes. Molly glissa prestement la bourse dans une des poches de sa robe.

Eh bien, elle avait été gâtée cette année. Arthur émergea des flammes.

« Bonsoir, mon cœur. Excuse-moi de rentrer si tard, c'est une sombre histoire de…

\- Je sais, de boîtes aux lettres moldues ensorcelées. Ton message était assez clair.

\- Très bien… »

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée « mon cœur ». Il sortit un paquet de sa poche et lui rendit sa taille normale. Il le lui tendit. Elle l'ouvrit pour découvrir un étrange objet.

« C'est un fouet électrique moldu… pour faire la cuisine… Je suis passée devant un magasin à Londres et ils… enfin bref…

\- Oui. »

Elle s'empressa d'aller le ranger dans la cuisine. Non, elle n'était pas contrariée. Non…

Elle entendit ses pas derrière elle… Il s'approcha jusqu'à passer ses bras autour de ses hanches, et l'embrassa.

« Bonne fête. »

Elle sourit. Elle savait déjà ce qui allait suivre et murmura :

« Ron et Ginny dorment déjà… »

Elle accompagna cette constatation d'un sourire espiègle.

« Quoi… ici ?

\- Oui, ici. »


	3. Supernatural chapitre 1

Recueil : les fêtes des parents

Voici un OS de Supernatural, servi par SNP folle. Un OS tout … particulier …

« LA FETE DES MERES ? C'EST UNE BLAGUE ? »

L'histoire se déroule entre l'épisode 12x22 et 12x23

En arrivant au bunker, Sam décida de prendre Dean seul un instant. Ils venaient de récupérer Mary dans leurs rangs. Cette dernière ayant été longtemps du côté des Hommes de Lettres britanniques, la situation était quelque peu tendue. Mais Dean pouvait voir que quelque chose perturbait l'esprit de Sam…

« Bon… Est-ce que tu crois qu'on doit prévoir quelque chose pour la fête des mères ? C'est demain… »

Dean n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! La fête des mères ?! Elle avait essayé de les tuer i peine quelques jours ! Le p***** de fils du diable était sur le point de naître ! Et ce qui travaillait son cadet était la fête des mères ?! C'était de loin le dernier des soucis du chasseur.

Mais d'un autre côté, Sam relevait un point assez intéressant… Il avait décidé de pardonner à Mary tout ce qui était arrivé ces 34 dernières années. Il voulait avoir la possibilité de recommencer à zéro avec elle, sur de bonnes bases. Et la fête des mères, aussi futile soit-elle, était un point de départ.

« D'accord » céda finalement Dean. « On fait quelque chose mais tu te débrouilles pour le cadeau »

Et c'est ainsi que démarra cette nouvelle « aventure ». Depuis la mort de Mary, ils n'avaient jamais fait ce genre de choses. John, leur père, ne les avait pas élevés dans cet esprit là. Sam était parti trouver un cadeau pour leur mère pendant que Dean couvrait son absence, prétendant avoir besoin de médicaments antalgiques pour sa jambe.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Dean lorsque, le lendemain matin, Mary l'accueilli avec une tarte portant l'inscription « Joyeuse fête des Mères ! ».

« J'ai entendu ce que tu m'as dit… Ce que tu as dû faire et être pour Sam. C'est toi qui doit être à l'honneur aujourd'hui »

Et voilà ! Loin d'être l'une de mes meilleures réussite, en peu de temps je pense que c'est pas trop mal :D votre avis ? :)


	4. Harry Potter chapitre 2

Recueil : les fêtes des parents

Que vois-je ? Que vois-je ?

Un autre petit OS. Neko Kirei, écrit un OS poignant …

28 mai 1999

Harry n'était plus tout jeune, mais aujourd'hui il alla faire ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire.

Il se rendit dans la première maison qui l'avait accueillit : Godric Hollow. Il rentra dans la maison, remise à neuf, et visita l'endroit. Au fur et à mesure de ses pas, des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient.

Il se voyait faisant ses premières bêtises sous le regard joyeux de son père et amusé de sa mère. Il entendait résonner ses premiers mots, ses premiers pleurs, ses premiers rires, …

Il monta les escaliers mais ne put rentrer dans sa chambre d'enfant, de trop mauvais souvenirs le submergeaient et en ce jour il ne voulait pas que ce soit un jour triste.

Quand il eut fini son tour, il alla dehors, traversa le jardin, se remémorant ses premiers jeux, son petit balai acheté par son parrain et de son petit livre sonore offert par Rémus.

Il continua son chemin vers le cimetière. Là, il s'assit sur un petit monceau de terre tout proche de deux petites tombes. Il commença par mettre un beau bouquet de fleur sur l'un d'eux et sur l'autre il posa qu'une fleur.

\- Je suis désolé papa, mais aujourd'hui, c'est la journée de maman.

Il se tourna vers la première tombe et sourit :

\- Bonne Fête Maman !

Et il fit se qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire : il raconta sa journée à sa mère, sa vie et tout ce qu'il n'a jamais pu lui dire.

\- Je vous aime, papa, maman.

Dans un registre plus joyeux … Comment vous l'avez trouvez ? Bien ? Mal ? Je peux tout entendre.

Laissez une review.


End file.
